Bella's got some problems
by Twi-tastic
Summary: Bell's come across a sticky situation does she let Edward and his family face the Volturi or will she take matters into her own hands.read to find out
1. Car trouble

Who's There

Car troubles

Authors Note-_This is set in Eclipse. Jacob is a werewolf and Bella knows. Its my first shot so it may be awful, you'll have to read to find out._

Bella's POV

A sense of relief flowed over me as I hopped into my rust bucket of a car; it was like a home away from home. Toady at work was an absolute nightmare. Mike offered to take me out to dinner one night. I refused without even trying not to hurt his feelings, that boy was really starting to get on my nerves its like he cant take no for an answer. That reminded me of someone. _"Opps, I completely forgot, Jacobs going to be so annoyed."_ I said to my self nervously. I promised him that I would come visit him as soon as school had finished, but forgot about work. The clock on the dashboard said 4:30. _"Just a quick visit, that's better than not showing up at all,"_ I comforted my self at the words_._ I put the key into the ignition,

"Dammit! Why won't you start?" I yelled at the dashboard whilst hitting it. "Ugh" I groaned Mike must have heard me yelling and come out to see what had happened. He began walking over towards me; I prayed that what ever it was that he came out to get it was in the opposite direction. "Damm you car why did you have to break down now, are you out to get me?" I mumbled under my breath, I realized that I was talking to a car and blushed. Mike took my blushing the wrong way and immediately he was chirpy, he tapped on the window. "Can I help you with anything?" happiness thick in his voice, obviously not concerned about my car .It made me sick. I wound the window down just the tiniest so he could hear me. "No don't worry just a little car problem, I'll call Edward and tell him to come pick me up." I said in a hurry hoping that my lie had worked knowing full well that I didn't have a cell-phone and the whole Cullen family were on a 'Hiking trip'. Mike didn't look so chirpy now. I snickered to myself at his rejection, though he was still to chirpy for my liking. He was quiet for a moment. "Are you sure I can't give you a ride you to Charlies? I knockoff in about ten minutes." A sleazy smile came across his face; I thought I was going to be sick. I sighed I can't believe I was going to say this. "Okay" it was rude but I spat the words at him. His smile became even wider and then he opened my door, like a celebrity being snapped by the paparazzi I had my head down and covered my face so no one could recognize me. We hopped into Mike's car it sounded like it was going to drop dead any second, I prayed to God not in the middle of the nowhere.

"Hows Charlie?" Mike asked, not really interested just trying to fill in the silence. "Fine" was my quick and sharp reply.

"Hows Edward?" Interested in my reply to this question. The last time Mike saw Edward and I was when I wouldn't talk to him due to him not telling me the complete truth about Victoria. _"Maybe he thinks he has a chance?" _the thought sent and unimpulsive shiver down my back. I was going to enjoy making him depressed.

"He is great I really love him, I'm soooooo lucky." I put a bit too much enthusiasm into the answer, but it worked Mike shut up. I grinned at my days work. I realised we were at my house, I hopped out without another word and shut the car door. I waved to Mike and headed towards the door. The wall clock read 5:00_ "Maybe I can just ring Jacob, and beg for forgiveness and ask him to go pick up my car _"I grinned sheepishly at the thought of his reaction. I began to dial his number.

Mike's POV

Bella started work about an hour ago but I haven't had the courage to go ask her out for dinner. I know she has a boyfriend "Edward" I hissed the name under my breath, but she wasn't talking to him yesterday and looked very annoyed with him. I took a deep breath and gave myself a personal pep talk "Keep your eye on the prize Mikey don't get discouraged, if don't succeed try and try again," I strolled over to her and rested on arm on a shelf and placed my head in my hand. She looked up from ordering the snow goggles and pricing them to look who it was saw it was me and began working again. I was not going to be discouraged by something like that. "So Bella how about I take you out for dinner you look like you need some rest" I stood tall and proud. "Not in a million years Mike im going out with Edward and even if you were the last man on earth I would still not go out with you." she spat the last word at me. I stood there silent. "Do- I-make- myself-clear?" She said the words slow like I was stupid. She then walked off saying nothing else and headed to her car. I heard a muffled yell _"is that Bella? I better go check what's wrong"_ I poked my head out the door to see Bella blushing, she must have seen me. _"She so wants you man" _I chanted in my head as I headed towards her car. I tapped on the window she wound it down just the tiniest. "Can I help you with anything?" I grinned; maybe she was ill she looked a bit green. "No don't worry just a little car problem, I'll call Edward and tell him to come pick me up." she said it fast so it came out in a slur. _"Stupid you don't know what you're missing, ditch Edward and come to me"_ I imagined Bella dumping Edward and hugging me, I knew it would never happen though my smile turned into a frown. Bella snicked, could she read my mind. An idea came to mind" Are you sure I can't give you a ride to Charlies? I knockoff in about ten minutes." My smile was back _"what a good idea"._ "Okay" she spat the word but really she loved the idea she just put up the act. I opened the door she put her head down and headed to the car. After 10 minutes of silence it began to unnerve me so I tried to make her talk." Hows Charlie?" Not really interested.

"Fine"

"_that's all you have to say?"_

"Hows Edward?" "_Maybe she tell me about how they got into a fight and broke up. I know earlier in the shop she said they were back together but she may have just said that"_

"He is great I really love him, I'm soooooo lucky." This wasn't the answer I was hoping for. I stoped the car at her front porch. She got out without another word just a smug wave and headed through the door. I drove home faster than the speed limit due to my frustration; I was almost home when I saw a pair of blue and red flashing lights behind me. "Aww fk mums going to kill me when she hears this." I whinged as I pulled over. My hear beat increased when I saw who it was. It was Charlie he must have been going home from his shift. He looked really angry. I wound down the window ready for the full wrath of Charlie. He began pacing up and down the side of the drivers door. "Well, well, well what do we have here ……Speeding?" it was a rhetorical question, I answered any way.

"Yes sir"

"DON"T BE SMART WITH ME, YOU LITTLE SHI..…… wait" he leaned in to see who he was yelling at for the first time.

"Mike?" he looked confused

I just nodded scared to say anything

"Sorry to go off at you but I'll still have to give you a speeding ticket and ring you parents." He said in an official tone.

He wrote the ticket and handed it to me "Be careful Mike I don't want to do that again" He said in a gruff officers voice. He straitened up and strode back to his car and drover away.

_**A/N- Be honest what did you think? If you have any suggestion about the story I'm happy to take them in. Go on hit the review button you know you want to, Say Hi please & thankyou.**_


	2. Disturbance

What's that

Disturbances

Last chapter- I grinned at my days work. I realised we were at my house, I hopped out without another word and shut the car door. I waved to Mike and headed towards the door. The wall clock read 5:00 _"Maybe I can just ring Jacob, and beg for forgiveness and ask him to go pick up my car "_I grinned sheepishly at the thought of his reaction. I began to dial his number.

Bella's POV

The phone rang once, twice, three times someone picked up.

"Hello" it was Jacob he sounded groggy I must have woke him.

"Hi Jake, sorry I didn't come over ….."I was interrupted

"Bella are you all right, what happened?" it came out in a slur, he sounded worried and his voice strained.

"Im sorry Jake I forgot that I had work and then my car broke down" I said as apologetically as I could.

"Wait how'd you get home?" He said confused

"Mike drove me home it was a nightmare"

Jacob just laughed I didn't find what was so funny.

"Shut up it's not funny"

"So-sorry how'd it go with mike?" he began laughing again

He was starting to annoy me now; I guessed I could wait till Charlie got home and ask him to go get my car.

"Fine then, if you're going to be like this I'll be going then!" I knew that would make him be quiet.

"Wait don't go! I'll be good what did you need?" he said frazzled

I smiled "well I was wondering if you could go pick up my car it's at my work. The keys are on the floor, pleeeeese." I did the best pathetic begging voice ever.

"Sure sure I'll be there in a few minutes" it sounded like he was patronizing me.

"Thanks Jake I owe you" I then hanged up.

A few minutes after I heard a car _"Gee that was quick"_ I looked out the window it was Charlie he was late. I sat on a bar stool pretending to read a much worn copy of _'Withering heights'. _Charlie stomped through the door and threw his jacket on to the hanger.

"What the matter?" I questioned just slightly interested

He mumble something incoherently, he obviously didn't want to talk about it.

A moment after another car pulled up, strait away I knew it was Jacob, the cars engine grinded to a halt.

"Bella you seriously need a new car that ones ancient!" he said overly amused then threw the keys at me.

"Hey Jake how are ya buddy!" Charlie yelled from the sofa to consumed in the football game to get up.

"I'm good!" Jacob yelled back

"Thanks Jake" I was truly grateful about him getting my car.

"No prob, Hey! I've got an idea how about you come back with me to my place." he was jumping up and down as he said this.

"Sorry Jake I promised Edward I'd go see him once he came back from his trip"

"Stupid bloodsucking party pooper of a boyfriend" He hissed in a revolted tone. I stared at him he understood why.

"Sorry"

"Good-buy Jake see you soon" I showed him to the door. He stoped under the porch.

"I really miss the days when it used to be simpler and it was just me and you" a frown spread across his face, his eyebrows furrowing covering his eyes in a dark shadow. It really pained me to see him like this. I couldn't help it I went over and gave him a hug. I burrowed my face into his chest and said "I miss those days to Jake but im happy, I'll come and see you as soon as possible."

"Okay, see you later" his voice still sounding hurt, he pushed me off. He turned around and headed into the forest. I stood there staring out into the sheeting rain unable to move. I twisted around and headed back inside, I took my time getting to my room nothing really to do and all of my major exams were done. I decided to email René my computer groaned to life, taking its time to turn on I began tapping the monitor impatiently. I had 22 new messages jut from today all from René. The latest one read….

_Bells you haven't replied in forever are you okay? Hows school and Edward? Philip has been promoted to head manager I'm so proud of him. Please come back to Phoenix I really miss you._

I replied….

_Mum I'm fine don't worry. Edward is fine, I'm really happy. Tell Philip congratulations from me. I miss you too mum but I've grown to like the rain and the freezing cold. You know I couldn't leave Edward. I'll try and come down to visit you this autumn holiday (when it's not too hot)_

_Love from Bella_

I headed down stairs, trying to sneak past Charlie was usually easy because he was too consumed by the TV, but not today but I got caught. "Where ya going kiddo?" more aware than normal.

"I'm going to visit Edward" I said innocently.

"Hmp" is all he said I took it as a _'Fine'_

"Be back before ten"

Running to my car I thought I saw something in the forest, I stoped to have a better look but by then it was gone. _"Must be imagining things" _I shook my head then reefed the car door open. A few minutes later I turned into the Cullen's driveway I expected them all to be there but it was just Edwards silver Volvo. "I wonder if the rest have extended there trip" I mused to myself. The sun was just beginning to set. I pulled the car into the drive way, I expected Edward to be out in a flash but he didn't come out. Their enormous entrance door was open so I let myself in. It was so eerie and dark without them here. I began my way up the stair case walking to Edwards room I pushed his door in slightly and had a peek, no one. I felt a cold pair of hands wrap around me, it made me scream.

"Sorry love I didn't me to frighten you" his voice as smooth as silk whispering in my ear.

"Its fine you just took me by surprise" I said between gasps still trying to catch my breath. That crooked smile came across his face then he kissed me. He pulled me tighter to his cold hard chest, in a strange way he was warm. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands into his hair. Never taking his lips away from mine he smiled. My legs began to shake he picked my up and sat me down on his lap on the coach. I was careful not to make any sudden movements; I began to wrap my legs around him. He just sighed but allowed it. I traced the out line of his lips the tasted like nothing I'd ever tasted. He made a path from my lips to my collar bone and back. My heart was all ready going all out it, it went into a full sprint when he began to trace the out line of my shoulders continuing down my back and around my legs. He just laughed, he picked me up and began to cradle me, and this was his way of saying enough. "I love you" the way he said it made me melt, I slid my body down till my head was in his lap. I tilted my head up so I could see his face" I love you more". He just rolled his eyes "you have no idea how much I love you Bella" his voice was so low that maybe I wasn't meant to hear it. Edward began stroking my hair, I lay there content. I turned slightly so I could watch the sunset, birds flew from tree to tree they looked so serine. Edward froze pulling me up into a vice grip into his lap.

"What is it?" I whispered. He said nothing all he did was stare out the window. I followed his train of sight; the birds were now flying away, in the distance I could see the trees moving. What ever it was out there it was big and it was heading for the house. Edward grabbed my hand and like a ghost we flew down the stairs and stoped at the door. "What's the matter Edward?" my voice just an octave too high. As I'd finished my sentence Emmett came running through the door blowing it off its hinges, Jasper right behind him. I was confused "where are the others?' no one answered. I was frustrated no one was answering my questions. "Some one tell me what the hell is going on!" I yelled. Edward looked tense I just nodded for him to go on. "we have a visitor" I just nodded not understanding why it was a big deal

"An _unwanted _visitor" saying just a bit slower and exaggerating the words. My breathing tempo increased, air coming in much too quick and shallow it made me dizzy. The room began too spin, tears were welling up in my eyes.

The first name that popped to mind was "Victoria?" Emmett shook his head, I felt somewhat relieved. "It's the Volturi" Edward said warningly watching my every facial and body movement. "Are they coming to check?" All three vampires nodded. Edward pulled me close and whispered in my ear "Don't worry Bella we'll protect you, you'll be safe" I relaxed but only slightly.

**A/N**

_**So what did you think, please tell me I don't want to look like a total idiot. Press the review button so I can post the next chapter. **_

_**Oh I almost forgot say Hi!**_


End file.
